10 Reasons I Think My World Is Falling To Pieces
by Moony4413
Summary: Remus Lupin is convinced his life is falling apart in front of his own eyes and there's nothing he can do to stop it. Lot's of RL/SB slash to come! Rating may change later on.
1. Start

Authors Note: Just so you know it's in sixth year on Halloween and for some odd reason Remus is living with his uncle Jessie and they are in his house. Also you should know that I'm changing Rowling's idea of werewolf a bit, Remus can change into a wolf whenever he wants but he HAS to change on the full moon. And he has a pack of wolfy buddies. Kay let's start this thing!

Disclaimer: If you recognize the character than it ain't mine DUH!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Start

"Remus!" My Uncle Jessie yelled down the stairs into the basement where I was finishing the decorating that we needed done for tonight's party. "Guess who decided to show her pretty little face!|"

"Uuuuuhhhhh… I know your mom! I dunno who?" Right as I said this Lily Evans my ex best friend and girlfriend peeked down at me from the top if the stairs she then descended them and hugged me. Lily and I had been friends for our whole lives and even dated for a year or so. The thing was that she had began to hang out with the wrong crew and gotten into some bad shit. We broke up soon after and I hadn't talked to her for at least six months. Those were six months of my life.

"Lils!" I was completely shocked that I was getting the air squeezed out of my lungs by her.

"Rem your uncle invited me is that cool?"

"I guess so bu…"

"Looks like you could use some help with this." She said gesturing at the bare basement walls. I nodded and we began to decorate again. It was amazing how fast we caught up and soon we were talking like there hadn't been a six month gap between our last words.

At 6:30 we started to put our costumes on even though we were 16 Halloween was and we were sure always would be our favorite holiday closely followed by Christmas. Lily was a vampire dressed in a long black gown with a long slit in the front revealing a blood red slit. Personally I went as a werewolf with my ears, tail, and teeth grown out.

"That's cheating." Lily proclaimed.

"How do you figure?"

"You don't have to put on a crap load of makeup."

"Hey I asked if you were going as yourself and you said no. I think that would have been scarier." She stuck her tongue out at me childishly and when I laughed at that she flipped me off. I didn't know why I was being so nice to the first person to ever break my heart but something was different. This wasn't the person that had been caught doing drugs with the pot heads, emos and Goths this was my Lily, the lily I knew and loved with all my heart.

Just then the doorbell rang and we made our way to the door to discover that Sirius Black my closest friend and fellow Marauder was there. I quickly opened the door and we hugged. A lot of people mistook us for a couple but we aren't I swear and never will be you get it?

"Whatcha 'sposed to be Pads?" I asked. Pads is short for Padfoot his nickname with us Marauders. But before he could answer James Potter trotted up looking pleased to see Lily.

"What do you think of my costume?" James asked with a wry smile I examined the blue robes with stars and matching hat and couldn't help but laugh.

"I just gonna guess but are you a wizard?"

"Yup funny right?"

"Hilarious." Sirius then spoke up and asked me to guess his. His was also straight forward and yet a muggle wouldn't get it. He wore a set of Slytherin robes and had about a pound of something that looked like grease smothering his hair.

"I don't know but you're friggin hideous." I joked.

A shit load of people showed up then and the party began but I'm just gonna get to the important part now. Around 10:30 a group of my pack members showed up including a new member I'd been hanging out with a lot lately, Chris he told me he had a girlfriend but I was so not expecting what happened next. He walked up to Lily and kissed her smack on the lips.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so that 's the end folks I hope you like it I know it's a tiny bit late for Halloween but my party was where I got the idea so R&R and I'll post more soon! I know it's a little shaky but it should get better soon!


	2. Heartbreaks and Gay bars

Authors Note: Hey guys or actually one guy who might be a girl they were the only person to show any sort of sign of interest so thank you Ms. Marauder-Cullen and anyone else who likes this. By the way I've decided that there are far too many stories where they use proper grammar so when they're talking it won't be proper! ; }

Disclaimer: If you recognize them they clearly ain't mine.

Heartbreak and Gay bars

I couldn't think, couldn't breathe the thought of her with anyone but me killed me. We'd broken up more than six months ago. She smiled at Chris and then looked at me. I smiled less than half heartedly and turned away. Sirius must have noticed this and trotted over to me.

"Hey what's sup?" He asked concern's enveloped his voice.

"S'nothing don't worry 'bout it." I told him. His hands had somehow made it to my shoulders and I shook them off. After I had released myself I made my way over to a group of my wolfie buddies. I could see Siri in my peripheral vision he looked extremely hurt but I ignored it no matter how hard it was. I loved Siri but sometimes I needed my own space and he didn't seem to get that.

The party apparently went well for everyone else, to me it sucked. For some reason no matter how much it hurt me I couldn't stop watching Lily dancing with that Mutt, kissing him, fondling him, loving him. It hurt me on a level that nothing ever had before. So it should be no surprise that I thought myself screwed when after the party Lily asked me to go clubbing with her.

This wasn't the first time that we had gone clubbing however it was the first I had gone with Sirius and Chris. We were all 17 but had had fake Id's since 16 that was always a great present for your sweet sixteen from your best friends! Anyway we got to our first club "the Growling Dog" and stood in line for a while, I had to stand a couple people back with Chris because when we stood beside Lily she looked about15.

"So your famous girlfriend is Lily?" I asked as we stood there waiting.

"Yep I had no clue you knew her."

"Really?" I said more as a statement than a question but before he could answer the bouncer was checking our Id's.

"Sylvester Solone?" The bouncer asked looking at Chris.

"Yes." He said simply. Shaking his head the bouncer let him in.

"Daniel! We haven't seen you in a while watcha been up to." He asked me I could see Chris in the background gawking at me.

Smiling I said simply: "Oh you know basics." Joe, that's the bouncer nodded and let me in telling me it was nice seeing me.

"You know him?" Chris asked exasperated.

"You don't?"

That bar got boring and we made our way to a couple more. At this point we were way more than buzzed but we didn't want to go home so we ended up standing in front of a well known gay bar.

"You think we should go in?" I asked. "I mean it's the only bar left and I don't wanna go home yet."

"I dunno, what do ya think Siri?" Lily inquired winking at him for some reason.

"Why not?" he answered and we walked in. Now you may find this totally weird but we were like loaded so ya. The second we walked in I made my way to the bar and was bombarded by a guy who was all over me.

"You come here often?" He asked.

"No."

"First timer?"

"Yes."

"You like it?"

"I dunno."

"Just get here?"

"Yes."

"Want me to go."

"Please." He walked away and I saw him talking to one of his friends and pointing at me but I didn't give a crap.

Just than a girl came over crying, feeling bad I ordered her a drink. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said wiping her eyes.

"No problem. If you don't mind my asking what's wrong?"

"Girlfriend problems."

"Oh I'm sorry, trust me I totally get it." She laughed and the twinkle in her eyes sent chills down my spine.

"You're not a usual are you?"

"Oh hell no, I love the boobs!"

"Yeah well I'm thinking I might start leaning towards the opposite sex myself."

"Well than maybe you could use this." I grabbed her hand and wrote my number on it sealing it with a kiss. Then I stood up and walked all the way home. Ignoringthe tear at my heart as I saw the smile on Lily's face as she danced with my replacement.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well I hope you liked it PLEASE R&R I love to hear from yall the more reviews the faster I write! Virtual cookies to all who review!!!!!!!!!!!! X}


	3. Mistletoe and a Phone Call

Author's Note: Holy Crap I'm sorry guys but the thing is life happened and time just got away but anyway this chapter should hopefully be extra long!

Disclaimer: Last I checked I'm not 43, I don't live in e\England and you know what I'm a brunette so no I'm not Rowling. You know if I were there would be many little black haired werepups running around the Potter world, Siri would find a way alright!

_Mistletoe and a Phone Call_

Sara that was her name and she made he months that followed after that full of true bliss you know, the kind you read bout in fairy tales, see in movies and hear in songs. What they neglect to tell you though is that it goes SO fast that all you can remember about the day before is that whatever you did was damn fun! This may seem like a good thing to you but man it really freaked me out!

All through November and the better part of December it was like that, and it was truly amazing and yet so incredibly superficial at least for me it was. I thought I loved her and on the surface maybe I did but deep down I knew I didn't at all and so with that said you should get the picture of what happened through November 1 and December 24.

Anyway it was Christmas Eve and I was back in my hometown again. It was around three-thirty in the afternoon and I was alone in the kitchen making cookies and chocolates for that night. As you know that it was the jolliest time of the year I can be honest with you and say that I was in the kitchen slipping around in my warmest socks doing my own made up dance routine listening to "Rockin' round the Christmas tree" while baking cookies. The others were out doing they're last minute Christmas shopping. (Yah I know pathetic sadly though it happens a lot in my family.) Now that the scene is set we can move on and get to what's important.

"Rockin around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop!" I sang loud and proud and way out of tune but I didn't care I was Havin' fun! Just then I heard the door open and with just one sniff I knew who it was. I just kept singing though as I grabbed a bowl of freshly mixed sugar cookie dough. "Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop! You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear voices singing…" This was where the other voice, Sirius's voice, joined in. "Let's be jolly deck the halls with boughs of holly!" I turned to face him and danced up to him wiggling my hips with my arms high up in the air we continued to sing: "Rocking around the Christmas tree have a happy holiday!" By this time I was about a foot from him and we were dancing around each other, but he had this weird look on his face that I didn't understand it was like he was uncomfortable or something but I simply ignored it. So we continued to dance and sing: "Everyone's dancing merrily in a new old fashioned way. Rocking around the Christmas tree let the Christmas spirit ring later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling!" At this point the phone rang and I danced over to grab it but Siri kept singing. The phone conversation went more or less like this:

"Yellow!"

"That's a color not a greeting." Siri called but I flipped him off.

"R-r-r-remus is that you? It's mom."  
"Oh hiya ma what's up? You sound like someone died or something. "

"Remus someone did."

"Oh my god Mom who?"

"Your father." My heart stop and the tears instantly sprang to my eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't believe my ears. Sirius must have noticed because he stopped rolling out the cookies and made his way over to me. My back was to him and he kept it that way wrapping his arms around me and laying his hands flat on my stomach his head resting on my shoulder.

"How did… what happened?" She only had one word for me but I knew exactly what that one word meant.

"Fenrir …"

"Dear God." I dropped the phone then and dropped down, I leaned against the wall curled in a ball and cried. Sirius said a few words to my mom then hung up the phone and put his arm around me.

I don't know how long we stayed like that Sirius holding me while I cried telling me sweet things trying so hard to comfort me, but I still cried so hard I couldn't breathe. Memories of my dad flashed before my eyes, so so many memories… all I know is that when the tears stopped rocking my whole body and soul Sirius was still there and it hurt like hell to move.

After that I don't know what came over me but I all I knew was that I wanted Siri so bad in every possible way. I looked up into those incredible blue-gray eyes and I couldn't control myself and I jumped him. We made love to Silent night but oh dear god it wasn't silent. I know I cried as he thrust in and out of me and I know I screamed as I came but I also know that I loved him so very much. Thoughts ran through my mind but I ignored them thoughts of "What the hell are you doing Sara loves you!" and "Since when were you gay?" I remember waking up slightly and seeing someone standing over me saying "how could you?" or something like that but I didn't do anything except go back to sleep and dream of Sirius and I in love.

* * *

So I hope you guys like it R&R it always helps. Thank you for reading I love you all! BTW I hope you guys liked that little bit of singing I had fun writing this Chappie. See Ya!


End file.
